Inviting Darkness
by Rairakku Hana
Summary: It was a normal, everyday walk home. It sounded simple enough, except it seemed that someone was intent on stalking her home.


**Inviting Darkness **

Standard Disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

______________________________

-Eternal Tag is back on Copper, and you're it. I should have tagged Nagi, but I want her to finish your belated birthday gift …Yes, Nagi that was blatant hint.

Enjoy

___________________

The sound of canvas shoes skidding on the gravel at the edge of the dimly lit sidewalk reverberated loudly in the quiet of the night, echoing eerily through the wispy grey blanket of fog. In her haste, her fingers scraped along the concrete wall at her side, shredding her knuckles. Pulling a gasping breath into her tortured lungs, Orihime ignored the sharp bite of pain and continued to push herself forward, racing to reach the rental house along the beachfront.

Stealing a quick glance over her shoulder, she dragged in a shuddering breath, feeling as if the surrounding buildings were bowing and bending, hemming her in. The young woman realized it was just her imagination playing tricks on her as her pulse beat unevenly in fear. Although somewhere behind her, hidden in the swirling mist, there was a threat that was real. She mused as she listened for any sound from her pursuer, hoping for a clue as to what direction they might come from. Bracing her bleeding hand on the wall, she slowed her forward motion, uncomfortably aware that she would have to cross the mouth of the dark alley ahead of her.

In the movies it was always the perfect place for someone to lay in wait for their next target. She had seen the movies, as well. The victim always thought it was a good idea to take the supposed shortcut down the alley. It never ends well for them …bad guys watched movies, too. They knew that their prey would end up running down the darkened alleyways in a hopeless attempt to evade their destiny. And then, once trapped in the oppressive darkness, no one would stand witness to their horrible and painful demise.

Sending her hair flying out in a wide arc as she twisted her head around at the slither of sound coming from behind her, Orihime swallowed a shriek as tabby cat jumped down from the low wall to silently prowl along the bottom. The hunter in this case, instead of the hunted. With her heart pounding painfully, she watched the animal fearlessly stride forward, its eyes shining bright in the low light, and it inspired in her a small spark of courage, giving her the push she needed to advance.

Inhaling deeply, silently hoping it wouldn't be her last; she lifted her small foot, and with her heart in her throat, stepped forward bravely. Well, maybe brave was too strong a word to describe her mad dash across the darkened lane. Cowardly might be a bit more accurate. Spineless. Fearful. Those descriptions would both work, too. Darting her eyes over her right shoulder, she heard something grate against concrete in the shadowy passage, making her quicken her pace. Scrambling down the murky sidewalk, no longer concerned about where her pursuer was, Orihime's only thought was how to reach the house safely and as quickly as possible.

The evening had actually started quite wonderfully. The four friends had gone to see a movie, and then wandered aimlessly around the small town. Trouble began when their casual group had split up when Rukia had detected a hollow and sent Ichigo off to investigate. Instead of sticking with Renji and Rukia when they wanted to stop and grab a bite to eat, Orihime sheepishly had to admit that she really wasn't hungry. Having stuffed herself on popcorn and candies at the theater, she insisted that the two of them go ahead and eat. The redheaded healer had confidently assured them that she would be fine the rest of the way on her own. Famous last words. And now she found herself running for what could be her very life.

She didn't even notice at first that she was being followed. Replaying parts of the movie in her head, Orihime hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings. Although smacking headlong into a pole had brought her back to stinging awareness, enough that she took notice of what sounded like a shoe scraping over pavement from behind her. Rubbing her sore forehead, the redheaded woman had then heard the rasp of material grazing against concrete even closer. Glancing over her shoulder nervously, not seeing anyone in the misty darkness, she had called out a timid 'hello', and patiently and optimistically waited for a response. Feeling uneasy with her situation when there was no answering reply, she had swallowed against the dryness in her mouth and turned, picking up her speed and bustling determinedly down the sidewalk.

Then the steady footsteps came. Paced. Relentless. And seemingly coming from all around her. The sound echoed in the silence, allowing no discernable way to pinpoint the exact location. With her heart now pounding painfully in her chest, Orihime darted her eyes from side to side, searching for a glimpse of whoever was following her. That is until her pursuer's wicked snigger of laughter sounded from somewhere close. Very close. In fact, possibly within arms reach. Biting her lip to hold back a frightened cry, Orihime abandoned all decorum, and had hitched her skirt up to her thighs and began to run.

Sweat from her wild run dotted her forehead and streaked down from her hairline, slipping unnoticed under her collar as she sprinted around the corner of the building at the end of the block. Orihime pressed a hand against the stitch in her side as she dashed onward, feeling a fresh surge of energy now that the rental house was in view. She almost felt like crying when she saw the break in the wall and the gently lit path leading to the door. Gratefully stumbling through the opening, the frightened redhead almost burst into frustrated tears as she slipped on the loose gravel of the path, only to gasp aloud as firmly muscled arms caught her tight, holding her securely. Smothering her instinctual scream as she noticed the bright orange hair of her rescuer, glowing softly in the utility lighting, the young woman fought back sudden tears as feelings of relief crashed over her. Ichigo was here. He would surely protect her.

The wall at her back supported her as her steadfast protector let her rest against it, her earlier fear slowly subsiding. Happy to stay within the safe, sheltering warmth of his arms, Orihime tried to calm her runaway heartbeat, uncertain if it was from her previous scare or her close proximity to the man himself. Fidgeting slightly as he pressed her further into the concrete barrier, she was about to tell Ichigo that she couldn't breathe when a harsh, raspy chuckle slipped from his throat. The eerily familiar sound scraped over her already heightened nerves, appallingly reminding her of the pursuer from earlier.

"Hello Princess."

Snapping her head up at the sarcastically drawled out greeting, Orihime cringed back, mashing her spine into the immovable wall at her back as the saying 'don't count your chickens until they're hatched' echoed mockingly through her mind. "You're n-not Kurosaki-kun." she stammered out as her eyes moved intently over the man before her as glowing yellow irises, set in a field of pitch black lifted to meet hers.

"No shit"

Freezing at the sight, she offered no resistance as he half lifted her, hauling her into the dense shadows, and away from the intended safety of the beach house. Forcibly snapping herself out of her daze, she darted tear filled eyes from side to side, anxiously looking to see where he was dragging her to. Orihime wiggled and squirmed in his rigid hold, attempting to break free, regardless of the absolute hopelessness of her situation. She slowly quieted her struggles as his muscled arms tightened further, gradually compressing her chest and making breathing difficult.

"You can't do this!" she wheezed out painfully, feeling lightheaded as her slender fingers wrapped around his thick wrist and tugged ineffectually.

He threw back his head with a malicious laugh. The sound echoed evilly in the darkness, swirling sinisterly through the light wisps of fog, and frightened her more than she wanted him to know. She involuntarily cowered when his head snapped back to face her, his black gaze merciless. "Yes, I can. And what's more, I fully intent to use your luscious body in any way I want. And kingy ain't going to stop me …princess." His words hissed out cruelly as his lips curled up in an unpleasant smirk, so unlike Ichigo's wonderfully rare, self-deprecating grin.

"W-what have you done with Kurosaki-kun?"

"I wouldn't worry about him. I really think that you should be more concerned for yourself."

"Tell me …where is Kurosaki-kun!" she demanded, her eyes wild, "Koten-" The rest of her kotadama was cut off as he slammed his mouth over hers, effectively sealing off all sound and breaking her concentration.

Plucking her hairpins from the sides of her head, he chuckled against her parted lips. "Got yourself all worked up and forgot that you aren't exactly helpless, did you?" He squeezed them in his hand for a moment before tucking them deep into his pocket. "We can't have you regain your memory at this point, now can we? Where would be the fun in that?"

"Give them back …"

"Nah, I think I'll keep your little friends for now." The golden eyed fiend taunted her before swooping back in for a hard kiss. Forcing her mouth open, he plumbed the moist depths, searching her luscious mouth with the powerful sweep of his tongue. Overwhelming. Dominating. Tightening his hold as she attempted to pull away, the impatient hollow pressed even closer, eating at her lush mouth. Tasting the coppery tang of blood, he sought out the small injury, repeatedly running the tip of his tongue over the split in her lip. "Hmm, I'll have to be careful not to break my toy … king might not like that if I do." Sucking at the darkly welling blood, he savored the delectable flavor of his captive princess before murmuring petulantly. "Tch … it's almost no fun this way, but it's better than nothing."

"Don't you agree princess, isn't this better than getting nothing, better than going home alone, night after night?" The cynical hollow taunted with a gravelly chuckle as he ran his fingertips along the tight collar of her top, feeling her pulse flutter madly like a trapped bird under his hand. Letting his gleaming eyes travel over the quivering woman, he took in her primly buttoned shirt and feminine skirt, secretly amused that their normally bright cheerful color looked washed out, and lifeless in the gloomy night light. It seemed fitting somehow. He licked his lips as he hooked his index finger inside the neckline of her shirt. "It's not like I really care one way or another, because there's only one term for what you're going to be, and that's totally …fucked."

Flinching back from the cold detachment in his eerie eyes, Orihime couldn't contain the shriek from escaping her lips as he yanked his hand down, callously ripping her shirt apart. Automatically raising her hands to cover her scantily clad breasts, she attempted to turn to the side, hoping to shield her exposed chest from his hungry, avid eyes. Only to be pressed back into the unforgiving wall as her hands were wrenched away. Struggling against the firm hand grasping her shoulder, the mortified redhead whimpered in denial as his fingers curled around the delicate material of her favorite bra. Knowing what was coming next, she closed her eyes in embarrassment as he easily shredded the lacy fabric, leaving it hanging in tattered scraps, obscenely framing her heaving breasts.

"N-no stop …you must stop …" she trailed off awkwardly as she was pinned in place by his narrowed golden eyes, his look cold and threatening. No, there was no need for him to threaten. He clearly held all the cards in this game. They both knew that she posed no danger to him. She was unable to fight him on any level. His cold look was simply a promise, nothing more than a guarantee of things to come.

Sneering at her silent figure, _human are so easily cowed_, he mused disdainfully before reaching out to cup her heavy, pendulous breasts. Amused by her sharp breath and sudden tensing, he closed his hands around her soft flesh, greedily plumping and squeezing her glorious assets. Other than a squeak of surprise, his captive princess made no sound as he forcefully shaped and molded her pliant breasts, uncaring if he was offending her delicate sensibilities.

He roughly continued to pinch and tug on her abused nipples as he feasted on the slender column of her neck. Garnering no reaction from the woman in his arms, he allowed his teeth to scrape across her shoulder, breaking the fragile skin. He released a gravelly growl as her sweet essence bathed his tongue, such heady liquor. Delicious. Addicting. Lifting heavily lidded eyes to meet her wide frightened ones, he curled the corner of his mouth tauntingly. Flicking his tongue out, he smeared a bead of her delightful blood over his bottom lip, painting his cruelly curved mouth crimson.

"Tch…this almost isn't any fun, there is no need to dominate you, and you're just submitting meekly, barely putting up any resistance at all." he stated sullenly, pinching her chin between his fingers and tilting her head back. Narrowing his eerie eyes at her cringing figure, he shook her, attempting to rouse some response from his captive. "Fight me, dammit! Claw my face. Kick me. Bite me. Show me some damn fire, woman!"

Staring at him with emotionless eyes, Orihime wanted to scream so badly at the demon before her, but she knew that was exactly what he wanted. And she couldn't bring herself to fight him, not while knowing that he inhabited her beloved Ichigo's body. Keeping her emotions tightly under control, she tried to still her madly beating heart, hoping he would get tired of her quickly and abandon her as not worth the effort. His darkly muttered, 'so be it', should have warned her that he was done playing with her and ready to get serious as he pinned her to the concrete wall. Stretching her arms out, he punishingly took her mouth, silencing her startled cries. Forcing her mouth open further, he stole the very breath from her lungs before giving it back, making her work and struggle for each meager life sustaining gasp of air.

Her whimper was trapped between them as he released her hands to grope her breasts, and grind rhythmically against her. The steady pulse of motion sent uncontrollable shivers down her spine as his fingers plucked at her tight red berries, pulling a pained moan from her. He greedily swallowed the sound as she tried to turn her face away, only to be denied as he held her steady, devouring her lush mouth and mewling cries.

"Touch me," he commanded with a growl as he tore his lips from hers. Forcibly pressing her palm against the hard ridge straining the front of his pants, he hummed in pleasure at her timid touch, fluidly rolling his hips. Tugging her face up to his, the golden eyed hollow hissed out, "I want your hands wrapped around my cock." When she made no move to obey his order, he yanked his pants open, demanding fiercely. "Do it now."

Shivering under his intense stare, Orihime swallowed thickly, trying to wrench away from his crushing grip as he shoved her hand into his opened jeans. That thing under her hand, it was alive. Twitching. Jerking. Struggling against him, she bit back a cry as she was forced to close her fingers around his throbbing length. His hot breath rushed over her neck as he grunted and shuddered in pleasure from her hesitant caresses. Pressed back into the wall by his weight, she darted her eyes off to the side, looking everywhere but at the demon that so resembled her Ichigo as he guided her hand, having her stroke him in long, smooth caress.

He roughly pulled on her nipple with his teeth, dragging a sob from her throat as her head flinched back in reaction. Groaning in cadence with her halfhearted strokes, she could feel tension invade his frame as his hot breath panted over her moist skin. Crying out as he sucked hard on her aching nipple, his hand curled tightly around hers, firmly steering this interlude to completion. Orihime squirmed helplessly against the sharp pain as his teeth sank into the tender flesh of her breast as he flexed his lower body in counter to her strokes. Groaning and straining, he tossed his head back with a deep roar as wet heat coated her hand.

Purring in satisfaction, he flicked glowing eyes up to meet her wide shocked ones. "I guess that will do …as an appetizer. Let's see what's next on the menu." Leisurely pulling her hand from the opening of his pants, he lifted her sticky fingers to her face, a malevolent grin pulling at his mouth as he whispered, "Bon appétit."

Swallowing against the dryness in her throat, the horrified redhead stared in shock as the filtered streetlight glistened over the wetness bathing her fingers before lifting disbelieving eyes to meet the golden ones watching her calculatingly.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

Jerking their heads towards the mouth of the alley at the familiar voice, the annoyed fiend let lose a low growl at the interruption of his meal. Orihime froze at the tight, barely leashed menace radiating from his lean frame as he roughly cupped his hand over her mouth. He prevented her from crying out a warning to her approaching friend, making the redheaded woman fearful for Renji's life as he imprudently entered the alley.

"Ichigo …what are you doing?" Renji asked with a chuckle, nonchalantly strolling towards them. "If it was anyone else, I would have thought that you were raping some unfortunate woman …" The dim light from the street must have reached the couple and painted over her dishabille and prominently exposed chest, causing Renji to shout in surprise. "Holy shit …is that Orihime?"

Taking advantage of the confusion as Ichigo's hollow turned his attention to the approaching shinigami, she pulled her hands away, and ducked under his grasping arms. Orihime darted down the alley, mortified that her friend had caught her in such a demeaning position and seen her naked breasts. Tripping over a pile of cardboard boxes at the end of the alley, she stumbled momentarily before catching her balance, and began running once again. The redheaded healer wanted to draw the immediate danger away from Renji and with any luck lose Ichigo's hollow, although she wasn't holding out a lot of hope for the latter. Especially since she could now hear the sound of footsteps pursuing her, along with Renji's horrified yells echoing through the darkness.

"Wait a damn minute, you're not Ichigo!"

Racing forward blindly, Orihime glanced back in time to see a shadow detach itself from the surrounding gloom and stalk her fleeing figure. Scrambling around a corner, she silently pleaded for a safe haven as she darted into a darkened doorway, grateful the door further in was unlocked. She held her breath as she crept along the murky hall beyond the entry, searching frantically for a place to hide.

The scent of dust and decaying wood assailed her nostrils as she paused at the yawning mouth of a large dark room. Letting her eyes scan the room as she became accustomed to the dark, Orihime was able to pick out stacks of wooden crates, row upon row of shelves, and the unmistakable outline of large machinery. She assumed she had found her way into one of the many warehouses lining the small dock down from the beach. Pulling in a steadying breath, the redheaded healer tried to think of a plan as she pictured the route back to the rental house. Inching along the wall, slowly making her way around the perimeter, she figured if she could find a rear exit to the building, then just maybe she could backtrack-

"I can smell you woman."

She froze against the wall, biting her lip hard to stop herself from crying out as his eerie voice echoed through the cavernous room. Silently railing against the fates, she had been confident that she had stood a good chance of escaping for once. Sliding to her right, she crouched down behind a trio of crates as his growl of anticipation resonated through the room.

"You made it too easy for me, dragging your sticky little fingers over everything. Tch, where's the challenge in that?"

She could hear him somewhere off to her right, near the entrance to the room and it sounded like he was moving in the opposite direction. Closing her eyes for a moment, gathering her emotions, she crawled further into the shallow space between the crates as dust and debris filtered down on her head.

"You know that I will find you and then …"

Orihime tried to control her trembling as he let his statement trail off suggestively. His sudden malicious laughter scraped over her sensitive nerves and it felt as if her heart were about to pound out of her chest. She was certain that he could hear it, convinced that it resonated through the murky room with the same pitch as a bass drum. Her eyes widened as she sensed a sudden surge of malevolent energy behind her before she was towed backwards by her hair.

"Hello again, Princess."

His oddly glowing eyes mercilessly mocked her horror struck expression as he dragged her unrelentingly from her hiding spot and to her feet. Licking his lips, he leisurely let his gaze linger on her pale skin, softly shimmering in the merger light. Reaching out suddenly to flick his fingers over a pebbled nipple that was standing out proudly from the ruins of her top, he taunted his quivering captive, "So glad I didn't lose you. We were just getting started after all."

Cringing back as she swallowed against the dryness of her throat, Orihime forced herself to met his cold, unfeeling eyes as she pleaded. "P-please don't…j-just let me go."

Smirking at her wavering demand, he chuckled harshly as he slowly released his grip on her hair, holding his hands out to the side. Looking no less threatening as he stepped back carelessly, his mocking sneer never slipping from his face, Orihime wasn't certain what she should do now, especially since she didn't believe that he would actually let her go.

Afraid that he would snatch back her good fortune if she just stood there, Orihime scrambled back, stumbling against a crate in her haste. Scooting to the side, her back to the wall of crates, while Ichigo's hollow watched her progress with a slight lift of his brows, curious about what she planned to do next. Not breaking eye contact, she felt braver when he made no move to stop her as she hesitantly drew back, edging along the rough boxing and step by step closer to freedom.

Peeking behind her, she darted her eyes back to his still form. Watching him warily as his smirk grew, crinkling the skin around his eerie eyes. The nervous redhead swallowed thickly as he continued to observe her, standing silent. Loose and relaxed. Creeping cautiously around the haphazard stack, her hand clasping the halves of her top together, Orihime felt cold sweat slip down the side of her face as her eyes were unerringly drawn back to his mischievous grin.

She glanced off to the side, gasping softly as the exit came into view, the streetlight shining like a bright beacon advertising safety through the door's window. Orihime looked back, uncertain of the sadistic creature's intentions in letting her get so far. Stopping in dread, she watched his smirk spread, curling one corner of his mouth up as he tilted his head in amusement. Her breath seized painfully in her chest and her eyes widened in trepidation as his wolfish grin grew, revealing his teeth in a ghastly parody of a smile.

_Where'd he go? _Inhaling sharply, Orihime didn't have the time to contemplate his sudden disappearance, let alone turn and flee, before she was bodily picked up and dropped heavily on the edge of a crate. Swallowing her automatic scream as he hooked his fingers around the edge of her underwear, she stared in speechless horror as he forced his way between her legs.

Grinning manically, he tugged the scrap of material to the side. "Time's up, princess. Playtime's over."

His hot mouth slammed over hers, sealing her scream behind her lips as he slammed roughly into her tender heat below. Fighting his invasion, she drummed her heels against the side of the crate and tried to pull away from his demanding mouth and insistent thrusts. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and trickled silently down her smooth cheeks as he easily dominated her weak body, possessing her, ravaging her.

She tried to stay focused, keeping her face blank, and not giving him what he wanted. Trapping her moan in her throat, Orihime swore to show only resigned acceptance, and deny him his pleasure. Even as his lips wrapped around her pebbled nipple, tugging enticingly, and he continued to drive powerfully into her supple body. He may use her body, there was nothing she could do to stop that, but she would not give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry out.

_Panting was perfectly acceptable, though._ Orihime thought fuzzily as Ichigo's hollow drove her to new heights. Breathlessly gasping, desperate for air, she unconsciously sank her fingers into his bright hair, holding him captive to her tender breast. The redheaded healer ignored the delighted chuckle that was growled out over her wet nipple, not wanting to encourage him in any way. Unfortunately for her, he was self-motivated type. She flinched in shock as he slammed forcefully into her moist heat, dragging a choked cry from her. She was trembling now, on the verge of begging him to …

"Dammit where are you, Kurosaki?"

Freezing at Renji's demanding shout coming from outside, Orihime felt as if she had been unexpectedly plunged into a vat of ice water as she apprehensively looked up at Ichigo's hollow. With his hardness still buried deeply in her, she shamefully felt hot color stain her cheeks as he slowly released his grip on her hips.

"Renji …what are you doing?"

Closing her eyes at the sound of Rukia's voice carrying clearly from outside. Orihime swallowed painfully, fearful for her friends. Snapping her eyes open as he stepped back and turned, she unthinkingly reached for him, wrapping her hand in his shirt as she pleaded, "Don't h-hurt my friends …p-please …"

"Rukia, go back to the house right now."

_You go too, Renji_, she cried in her mind, _Leave this place, and don't get involved._ This couldn't be happening. She had to protect her friends. "I'll do anything …j-just don't hurt them." Orihime begged, tears gathering in her eyes as she listened to Rukia call out to Renji in exasperation.

"You idiot, come here …"

Golden eyes observed her curiously for a moment before his lips curled into a delighted smirk as he drawled out tauntingly, "So, you'll do anything, hmm?"

Feeling her friends moving away from the danger, the young woman closed her eyes briefly, collecting her courage as she answered the leering fiend before her in the affirmative, "Uh huh."

Shivering in reaction as he dragged rough knuckles over her tearstained cheeks, Orihime froze in dismay as he tauntingly promised her, "Oh princess … you were going to anyway."

Yelping in surprise as he dropped to his knees, shoving her knees further apart, the mortified redhead felt her breath whoosh from her lungs as he impatiently tugged her closer to his fiendishly grinning face. "N-no …n-no, not this …" she pleaded piteously, squirming in extreme embarrassment, wishing she could disappear, that this was nothing more than a very bad dream.

"Anything … remember?" he chuckled out cruelly, dragging his open mouth up her tense thigh, tasting her satiny skin. "Just when I thought you couldn't smell any more delicious." The depraved hollow murmured wickedly before clamping his mouth over her throbbing core, ripping an unwilling moan from her.

Fighting against the waves of pleasure engulfing her, Orihime tried not to give him the gratification of hearing her cry out further. She quickly realized that she was fast losing a futile war as his hot lips and tongue painted over her feminine center and his hand slid up to firmly cup her swollen breasts. Rolling her head on her shoulders, panting harshly, the overwhelmed redhead arched as he continued to lavish her with drugging caresses, unconsciously pressing closer, needy and reckless.

Biting her lip hard, she almost whimpered in disappointment when he pulled away from her aching, inflamed core, desperately wanting to tug him back. Orihime avoided his knowing gaze, shifting restlessly as his calloused hands moved up and down her thighs. From knee to hip and back again, the amused fiend stroked her, seemingly in a soothing manner until her breathing calmed and she lay uncertain of his next strategy.

She may deny him the sounds of her pleasure, but she couldn't hide a thing with those expressive eyes of hers. His princess was at war with herself. And losing. Flipping his captive over, his strong hands slid possessively over her rounded hips and down the backs of her trembling thighs. Tugging the obstructing material of her skirt up and out of his way, he stared at the delicate white panties gently cupping the globes of her bottom. His low growl easily overshadowed her muffled whimpers in the stillness of the deserted building as his fingers extended and slid under the elastic at her hips. His lips lifted in a wicked leer as he let his anticipation grow before curling his fingers into the silky fabric and yanking, shredding the flimsy material with ease. Dropping the tattered scraps to the ground, he stared at the tight ass on display before him as he licked his lips in expectation of the things to come …_oh yes, pun definitely intended._

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he tugged her back, rubbing hard against her luscious behind. He pulled in a sharp breath, letting it hiss between his teeth as he pushed her forward, forcing her to brace her hands on the wall. His glowing eyes moved over her submissive pose, enjoying the scenery immensely as he stepped behind her tensely quivering figure. The feel of her satiny skin had him breathing deep, trying to extend this moment just a bit longer as he felt molten heat pulse through him. Curling his fingers into her hips, holding her steady, he savored the power he held over this fragile woman before tilting forward and driving into her lush heat.

Sinking into her repeatedly, his hand fisted cruelly in her long hair, he arched her back further to accept his furious pounding. Dropping his head back, groaning at the sublime pleasure of her luscious body cradling him, gripping him. His princess flinched as his nails grazed her shoulder and he yanked her hair out of the way. His teeth sank into the tense muscles at the base of her neck as she shuddered in pain, while he eagerly rode her wave of pain.

With her hands and face pressed flat against the rough wall, a pained cry trapped in her throat as his powerful body flexed over hers, hammering deeper into her tender core. Feeling faint, the young woman gasped at the myriad of sensations racing through her body, overwhelming her. Whimpering pitifully when her breast scraped over the wooden wall supporting her as his thrusts became more forceful, she jerked instinctively against the stinging pain. Searching for purchase, Orihime dug her fingers into the wood, needing some leverage to stay standing, afraid of what punishment awaited her if her trembling legs gave out.

She was surprised when he pulled out of her unexpectedly. Without his support, she slumped against the wall, clinging to it gratefully. Only to squeak in alarm as he grabbed her roughly, pressing her to lie back against a stack of crates. Her hair stuck to her sweat streaked face as he wrapped a large hand around her thigh. Gliding his calloused fingers over her silky skin, he hauled her leg up, hooking her ankle over his shoulder. With her lithe body bowed by the awkward position, Orihime blearily peered through her tangled hair, seeing a wicked smirk and a flash of white teeth before he slammed back into her moist heat.

Black dots swam at the edge of her vision as a low visceral groan was ripped from her chest at his powerful entry. Electric shocks traveled down her arm to the tips of her fingers as he plunged deeper, his movements frantic, straining. No longer following any sort of rhythm, his hips slapped wildly against hers. Feeling her body tense unwillingly, there was a fever was burning through her blood, taking over, possessing her. Orihime tossed her head back with a sharp gasp as she mindlessly flexed her hips in cadence with his.

She felt fresh tears trail from her eyes, her body arching involuntarily at his frenzied thrusts as her teeth sank into fleshly pad at the base of her thumb. Moaning incoherently, she was determined not to let her needy cries escape as he repeatedly ground against her with each advance. The young woman clenched her teeth together as her fingers restlessly clawed at the crate before sinking her nails into the wood. Orihime desperately tried to stay in control as she helplessly undulated under his powerfully thrusting body.

Holding back her frantic sobs, she began to shake uncontrollably as his fingers circled her feminine pearl, ruthlessly pushing her to her limit. Frozen breathless at the edge of a precipice, he plunged deep, shattering her. Her unrestrained scream of release echoed through the cavernous room, resonating until it sounded as if there were a whole chorus of wanton women crying out in the throes of ecstasy. Her soaring sonata was soon joined by his deep roar, the two sounds merging seamlessly as their bodies ground slickly together.

A pitiful whimper slipped through her dry, cracked lips as he pulled her limp leg from his shoulder and stepped back. Rolling to her side and curling into a ball, she could just barely make out the sound of rustling clothing and groggily wondered what was in store for her next. Mumbling disjointedly as she was lifted from the crate, Orihime sank into his strong arms, too exhausted to try and fight any longer.

"Hmm, was it three …or four times that you called me Kurosaki-kun?"

"…Ichigo?"

"You're not hurt, are you?" Brushing her damp hair from her forehead with gentle fingers, Ichigo cupped her head, holding her to his chest.

"No, of course not, but where did he …"

"Where did he go, is that what you're trying to ask?"

"Uh huh"

"He had no interest in the snuggling afterwards, sickeningly sweet dessert as he calls it." Ichigo replied with a chuckle, cuddling her soft, warm body closer. "He's only after the meal. As many courses as your frail body can tolerate."

"Frail? I am not frail!" Orihime stated with a pronounced pout, weakly thumping him in the chest.

Grasping her hand, he frowned down at offended bundle in his arms. "I didn't say that you were Orihime …"

"I'm not telling you, Ichi." she replied heatedly as she pulled her hand free and began to poke him in the chest with her finger. "I know that he can hear me!"

Rolling his eyes at her peeved tirade, Ichigo muttered to himself before responding to the irrational woman in his arms. "He's just laughing. And yes, he said that you are frail, fragile … but fantastic."

"Ohh … alright then, I'll let the frail comment pass this time." she whispered in delight, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder as she settled back in his warm embrace.

"I know that was your fantasy and all, but damn, that was hot. So much better than the robot one ... that one weirded me out completely."

"It was absolutely fantastic, Ichi." Orihime gushed as she pressed her palms to his broad chest, squirming happily in the circle of his arms, "even better than my dreams."

Working at untangling her tousled hair, his mouth kicked up at the corner in amusement. "I think we might have scarred Renji for life this time, you know."

"Yeah, I only let Rukia in on it before the movie so that she could have Renji take care of hollow patrol tonight, seeing as you were going to be otherwise occupied."

"So what was he doing stalking after us?" he demanded heatedly, irritated that the baboon loving shinigami had not only intruded on them, but had seen his woman's bare chest, as well. _Damn bastard!_

"I'm sure he kept sensing your hollow, my dear. It worked out quite well actually with him interrupting us … drew out the anticipation." Orihime declared pragmatically as she tapped a slender finger against her chin, smiling in memory. "Although, you about scared me out of my wits until I caught your scent, I wasn't exactly aware of the plan either."

Grinning down at her lightly flushed face, Ichigo retrieved her beloved hairpins from his pocket and tenderly slipped them back into place before pointing out smugly. "Where's the fun in that, Hime? I didn't want you to know what to expect."

"Thank you for playing along." Orihime stated gleefully as she threaded her arms around his broad shoulders. "I love you so much, Ichigo." Sinking against his muscled chest, she dragged her parted lips along his jaw before pressing heated kisses on his waiting lips.

"Me too, Hime …me too." he breathed over her moist lips before sinking back into her welcoming softness. Losing himself in her loving embrace, Ichigo let his lips drift over her silky cheek until the delightful bundle in his arms made a small needy sound that drew him back to her soft lips. _I love this woman so damn much._ He silently avowed as he allowed her to take control of the kiss as she lovingly explored his mouth, giving herself fully to the moment and to him, holding nothing back.

"Let's get you back to the house before someone sees you in such a state and I end up in prison for assault." He stated quietly, nuzzling his face into her neck. Hearing her murmured agreement, Ichigo straightened, looking his rumpled woman over with a critical eye. "Where are your shoes?" Shaking his head incredulously as she glanced around in puzzlement, her brows puckered adorably as she tried to remember. He picked her up with a sigh, carrying her across the room to where he spotted her discarded footwear. "I don't know how I'm going to survive this."

Twisting her fingers, Orihime watched her boyfriend slap her shoes together, knocking the dirt and dust off the canvas, before quietly suggesting. "Maybe we should take a break before we start on the next one."

"What is the next one?" He asked curiously as he knelt at her feet to slip her shoes on.

"Umm …it's a secret." she whispered with foreboding. Biting her lip as Ichigo sternly arched a brow up at her, she dropped her gaze, stammering timidly. "H-how do you feel about a loin cloth?"

"Huh? You are not serious, are you? Never mind, I already know the answer to that." Ichigo muttered darkly, wishing that he'd learned years ago to tell her 'no'. Sighing harshly, he watched his beautiful girlfriend fidget and mess with the remains of her clothing. "How many more are there?" he asked in much the same manner as a condemned prisoner asks how many ways they have to execute him.

"I don't know." she admitted sheepishly, peeking up at her most wonderfully patient boyfriend. "I think I"ll have the list finished, and then I think of something else."

Closing his eyes in resignation, Ichigo's groan echoed through the building as he snapped his eyes open, staring accusingly at his sneaky fiancée. "Whose brilliant idea was it to act out your fantasies before the wedding?"

"Well … mine, I guess. But, we still have plenty of time, more than a month."

"I would like to sleep sometime in the next thirty odd days, Orihime." Ichigo stated expressionlessly, rolling his eyes at her delighted giggles.

Shaking a finger, she scolded him with a silly smile. "You can't renege now. I wanted to act out yours first, but you won't tell me."

"You are my prefect fantasy, Hime." he responded loyally, smiling softly at this lovely woman who would soon be his wife. Brushing his fingers through her silky hair, he swept it over her shoulder as Orihime raised up on her tiptoes, kissing him gently.

"Liar …" she whispered over his lips before stealing another quick kiss. "I know there's something that you dream about."

"We've been through this Orihime, I'm not discussing it."

"Why Ichi?"

"It's embarrassing that's why." he growled out as he scowled down at her eager, smiling face, feeling an edgy twitch at the corner of his eye.

"B-but, I told you mine."

"I know." he murmured into her hair as his impatience with her questions melted away. Brushing his lips down along the shell of her ear, Ichigo nibbled at her lobe before smiling against her sweetly scented neck. "You have no idea how much it pleases me that you're able to trust me so completely."

Pushing him back, her bottom lip quivered as she quietly asked. "Does that mean that you don't you trust me?"

"Hime, it's nothing like that …" Groaning at the sight of tears gathering in her eyes, he brushed his thumb under her lashes, collecting them before they could fall as he gently stated. "I would feel like I was using you."

"Use me, Ichi … please, you know that I'd do anything." she pleaded as she spread her arms out, sending the halves of her ruined shirt slithering down her slender arms.

Shaking his head at her provocative pose, he pulled her tattered shirt back in place, covering her gorgeous chest. "It's alright, Hime. There isn't anything for you to do."

Blinking up at him, she tapped her chin in thought before nodding her head in understanding. "So it's about someone else. Who do I need to dress up as?"

Flinching back in shock, wondering how she could even assume such a thing, he shouted in denial. "No, dammit, there is no one else. You know that you're the only one I want, heart, body and slightly cracked mind." Ichigo assured her, knocking her on the head playfully, hoping to get his point across.

"But …"

Tenacious really should have been her name instead of weaver princess. Although, his princess was quite adept at tangling him up in her wild schemes. "Fine, I'll tell you … only _tell_ you. We are _not_ acting this out."

Curling her bottom lip down, Orihime shuffled her feet sulkily as she whined, "Why not?"

"It's completely selfish of me. That's why." he stated firmly, allowing no room for argument as he waited for her to accept that he meant what he said. Ichigo was aware that sometime in the future she would try to get around his edict. One way or another, Orihime always found a way to get what she wants. Which was usually fine with him, since what she wanted normally coincided with what he wanted, with the exception of her weird foods, and collecting beetles, and wearing a giant panda costume, and starting an ant farm, and… So maybe he was wrong, their wants didn't usually match up. That just made it more fun convincing his fiancée to come over to his way of thinking.

Inadvertently breaking through his train of thought, Orihime bounced on the tips of her toes, eager to finally hear what he secretly dreamed about. She would gladly agree to his demands, for now. Her husband-to-be would eventually let her fulfill his dream, and hopefully it would be sometime soon. "Please, just tell me, Ichigo."

Glancing at her flushed, excited face, he kneaded the back of his neck as he chuckled sheepishly. "All right, all right … keep you pants on." He paused as soon the words left his mouth, watching as Orihime raised her brows in bemusement before looking down, self-consciously fingering the edge of her skirt.

Spying a scrap of white fabric on the dirty floor forcefully reminded him that she didn't actually have any pants to keep on, all courtesy of him. His breath huffed out harshly as he stared at her legs, feeling his mindless member stir once again. _Damn, one of these days my lack of self-control is going to get me in trouble …_

Feeling his heated eyes trace up her body, she amazingly felt her body leap to life. Orihime pulled in a tight breath as she licked her dry lips, curious if she had the strength to weather another round. Blinking her eyes suddenly as she watched his lips curl in a sly smile, she gasped in indignation, shaking a finger. "You're not going to distract me that easily, mister!"

"It was worth a try." Shrugging his shoulders in an unrepentant way as he watched her through lowered brows, Ichigo sidled closer to his pouting fiancée. "Just remember we still have to shower when we get back, and then maybe take a bath. And I know how much you enjoy your bath-time."

A blush stained her cheeks at the reminder as she swatted her wickedly grinning lover in the shoulder, "Shush, you naughty man …now tell me your dream."

Knowing that he couldn't put this off any longer, the uncomfortable redhead laced his fingers through hers before quietly admitting. "It's only a simple fantasy, one I've had for years. It actually started at the beach house not too far from here, when we first started dating."

"Uh huh …"

Blowing out a harsh breath, he closed his eyes as he muttered. "Damn, I can't believe I'm telling you this."

"Quit stalling Ichi." Orihime demanded with an adorable pout, squeezing his hand in encouragement.

Watching his impatiently wiggling fiancée, he started slowly.

"It's about you,"

.

.

.

"me"

.

.

.

"and a couch …"

*

*

*

*

___________________

A/N: I really hope that this didn't disappoint anyone. For some reason this fic took the absolute longest of anything I've ever written to complete. I honestly couldn't resist the couch reference. To those of you that have read my other fics, you know exactly what Ichigo's fantasy is. If there is enough interest, there might be another chapter to see if Orihime will be allowed to make his dreams a reality and what methods she might employ to facilitate it.

Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. As always, I appreciate your support and encouragement. You'll have to let me know if anyone wants me to continue writing one-shot smut stories *blushes* or not. Thanks again –Rairakku


End file.
